Dawn Of Destiny
by Simple-Kairi
Summary: my frist fanfic, and my frist chapter is up, kingdom hearts~


Chapter I: Dawn Of Destiny  
Kairi awoke, lying in a bed of her own sweat. "What had just happened?" she thought to herself. It was a dream, all a dream, but it wasn't. It felt so real, just like all the others. Day after day, week after week, dreams like these were in Kairi's mind, at least for the past few weeks that is. She just couldn't get rid of the thoughts about Sora. However, something was way different about this one, it was just too intense. Then she thought to herself, these weren't dreams she was having. They were nightmares.  
A beeping sound suddenly startled Kairi as she looked over to her nightstand and saw that it was only the sound of her alarm clock. It was the start of a new day, which also meant time for school. She sat up from bed, her hair still wet with sweat. She got out of bed pushing her light blue covers to the side and walked across the room to her closet door. She pulled open the door as a box containing papers suddenly fell from above releasing the papers into the air as it went. Kairi looked down at some of the papers, they weren't papers though, they were pictures. Pictures Kairi was storing at the top of her closet, pictures she didn't want to see anymore. She bent over and grabbed a few of the pictures by the handful and scooped them back into the box. Upon looking back down to pick up another handful, a picture was laying face up right in front of Kairi. It was a picture of her, Sora, and Riku lying on the beach together. It was times when they were happy, it was times when everything was ok, before destiny had to play a part. Kairi took the picture and ripped it up, throwing it in the box with the rest.  
After cleaning up the spilt box of pictures, Kairi grabbed an outfit from her closet and began to get ready for school. It was the same outfit she was wearing in her dream, a black skirt and a white blouse. Kairi glanced up at her calendar. It was three years tomorrow that she had last seen Sora, exactly three years that he made that promise which he couldn't keep. "It's my fault anyway.." she thought to herself. "Who would want to come back to me?"  
Times were different in this new world, Kairi was now 17. She was now a junior in high school, a smart student as well. She wasn't into too much besides school; she didn't even have many friends anymore. Since the events of the heartless, she sheltered herself, never opening up, never talking to others, for there was that fear they would leave her once more. Kairi once thought her and Sora would be together forever, they even shared a legendary paopu fruit together. The fruit was supposed to unite them forever, but Kairi believed it did just the opposite.  
"Kairi hunny, are you ready for school?" yelled a voice from downstairs.  
The voice was Kairi's mother, but not her birth mother. It was the woman who took her in the night Kairi came to Destiny Island and raised her ever since. Kairi wondered all the time what her birth mother and father would have been like, she wanted to know who they were, after all she did come from them. She didn't remember them at all, only bits and pieces that are still blurry. The only thing she really could remember of her past is her grandmother, specifically a story that she told Kairi. The story was about light. Her grandmother told her everything once came from light, but people began to get greedy over the light, causing darkness to be born within their hearts. The darkness didn't stop though, as it soon swallowed worlds and the hearts of many. The tiniest shimmer of light however helped to rebuild the worlds, and that is the worlds in which they live, divided, separated, never to come in contact with one another.  
"Yeah mom, I'll be right down" Kairi screamed down the steps. Kairi walked over to her desk and grabbed a few pencils and threw them into her backpack. She then grabbed a book which laid on her desk and put that into her backpack as well, zippering it up when she was done. She grabbed it by the back handle, then ran down the steps.  
Kairi entered her living room and threw her bag down by the coffee table. She turned around, startled by her mother. Her mother was an elderly woman, similar in looks to her grandmother. She wore a long orange skirt which dragged on the floor, covered by a white apron. Under the apron there was an orange blouse, which was full sleeve. She had light blue eyes with her face being rough and wrinkly, along with long gray hair that went down to her shoulders.  
"Good morning" Kairi said delightfully giving her a kiss on the cheek. She wasn't delightful though, if only her mother knew the true pain that lay inside Kairi day after day. She couldn't show that side though; she couldn't have someone else having to worry about her. "What do you have planned for today?"  
Kairi's mother looked up and gave Kairi a smile. "Well.." she said. "I think I may go into town, pick up some food, pay some bills, you know." Kairi smiled back. "I do want to talk to you about something though, something is wrong."  
Kairi's smile turned into a look of terror. "What's wrong?" she asked terrified. "Are you ok?"  
"Kairi, I feel something. I feel something wrong, I don't know what though yet. It feels like something is coming, something bad. I never had a feeling as strong as this though, it feels bad."  
"What do you mean?" Kairi asked. "Are you feeling ok? Do you want me to call a doctor?"  
"Kairi no, it has nothing to do with me and my health. We already know that's bad" her mother said cracking a smile. "This has something to do with you, something I feel that you are connected to. Kairi, you know your special, you have always been special. I knew that since I first found you on the beach those many years ago. You are going to make a difference; you are going to change the world."  
Kairi looked up at her mother, she was speechless, she wasn't expecting anything of this nature. What was she connected to? She already knew she was a princess of heart, but what did it really mean? She wanted answers to this, she wanted answers to everything.  
"Mom, I have to go before I'm late for school. I'll be home later tonight, alright?" *****  
Kairi walked alone on a dirt path, carrying her bag over her shoulder. It was a sunny day at last, it was beautiful. She walked through the woods through some nice green brush and came out upon another path. The island seemed so wonderful with the sky brightly lit by the sun, the trees and plants flourishing, the birds chirping. When Destiny Island was restored from the darkness, everything else was restored too, including that beauty.  
"Kairi!!" hollered a voice from the distance. Kairi turned around surprised as she saw a girl running up over the horizon. It was one of Kairi's friends which she pushed away so much, it was Selphie. Selphie didn't care though, she knew Kairi was going through a tough time; she wasn't going to give up on her.  
"Hey Selph" Kairi said. "You going to school too?"  
"Like I would miss it" Selphie joked. "One of these days I'm going to get a higher grade point average than you Kairi, I just know it."  
"Well don't stop trying and maybe you will." Kairi chuckled. "You want to walk with me?"  
"Why not, I have nothing better to do. Although I did promise Tidus and Wakka that I'd stop by and pick them up, so you mind swinging by with me?"  
"Selph, you know Tidus and I haven't talked for over two years now since we got in that big fight. I really don't want to start again now; I don't even like seeing him in school that much anymore. Why don't you just go off and be with them."  
"No" Selphie said stubbornly. "I'll walk with you instead."  
Selphie was a true friend, the only true friend Kairi believed she had left. Selphie on the other hand didn't know what to think about Kairi. She wished so much that the old Kairi would be back, the Kairi she once knew that always had a smile on her face. She wanted the Kairi that loved adventure, the Kairi that loved being with her friends. Selphie believed that the Kairi she was looking for was lost, just like the disappearance of Riku and Sora.  
The two walked for a while until they finally reached the school grounds. Tidus and Wakka stood along the flag pole with angry looks on their faces. Selphie left Kairi for a second and walked up to the two as Kairi saw an argument break out between Selphie and the two guys. Selphie eventually walked away from them and she and Kairi began walking away towards the school.  
"What was that about?" Kairi asked to a little depressed Selphie.  
"Ahh it was nothing, they just got a little mad that I didn't go get them this morning. They'll get over it, eventually."  
"Tidus doesn't like to get over stuff you know, that boy can..."  
"No Kairi, don't blame that on him." Selphie interrupted. "You are the one who started it between you guys two years ago. You are the one who told him you never wanted to talk to him again. I don't understand how you can blame that on him for not getting over stuff. You are the one who still hasn't gotten over Sora and Riku, and to think, three years tomorrow."  
Kairi looked at Selphie, how could her best friend, her only friend, say this to her. Kairi let a tear run down her cheek, as she then turned her back to Selphie and ran off into the woods.  
"Kairi, no wait, I didn't mean it like that" Selphie sighed.  
It was too late thought, Kairi had already left.  
Kairi was running through the woods, she felt alone, she felt lost once more. She didn't know what to do; she didn't want this pain to continue like this. One by one she kept losing everyone; it was her fault she was all alone. She really couldn't get over the loss of Sora. She knew what she now had to do; she knew where she had to go. *****  
Kairi was on the ocean, she was rowing a boat to somewhere she had to be, somewhere it just felt right to be at the moment. Waves crashed into the boat, the sea was getting rough. The bright day that was, is no more, it was turning slowly to darkness. The bright blue cloudless sky that was present in the morning was now only covered in gray clouds that took over the entire sky. Kairi began to row the boat faster, but the waves were strong. The ocean was throwing the tiny boat around like a rag doll.  
"I have to get there! I have to get there! Only three more minutes until I get there!" she began saying to herself aloud. She was determined; she knew where she had to go.  
More waves crashed into the boat, it was looking bad for Kairi. Another wave began to form ahead, it was big, it was bad. The wave crashed into the boat as the boat crept over the top and then dropped back down onto the ocean top. Kairi went for an ore but it was lost over the boat into the water. Another wave began forming, but Kairi couldn't turn the boat or paddle in time, the wave crashed into the boat, forcing it under the water.  
  
"Uhhh, where am I?" Kairi thought to herself awakening lying on the beach. She was soaking wet, drenched from head to toe. She stumbled up as she saw she had reached her destination. She staggered along the beach, she had a deep gash in her leg from the boat wreck. She didn't care though, it didn't matter at the moment, only one thing mattered.  
Kairi got to the door of the secret cavern; it still had vines grown over it, just like in her dream. She began removing them, pulling them off with all her strength. Finally when the door was completely uncovered, Kairi saw the heartless insignia carved into the door. She touched the symbol, realizing she had done this in her dream she removed her hand from the door and then pushed it open.  
She walked along the dark cavern that twisted and turned until coming out into the back room. Kairi took no notice to the door that stood tall in the back, she went right towards the picture. A layer of dust covered the picture on the wall, but Kairi wiped it off with her hand until the drawing of her and Sora was presently clear. She ran her hand over the drawing, remembering the time her and Sora shared the paopu fruit, the time when they were alone in the sewer of Traverse Town. Only Sora and Kairi knew about the moment, no one else. It was right after Kairi had given Sora the oathkeeper, which he promised to return, yet never did. Kairi sat down along the drawing with her hand over it, not moving at all.  
"So you've returned here why?"  
Kairi jumped up and looked around. She saw nothing, there was nothing, only darkness.  
"Oh Kairi, always crying, never letting go. Have you learned nothing?"  
"That voice.." Kairi cried. "I know that voice, I know who you are. You can't do this to me."  
"I can't? Kairi, you are such a fool. One who knows nothing, can understand nothing. A smart man once taught me that."  
"No..." screamed Kairi. "How can you say that? That smart man you talk about was a monster, he was a killer, he tried to bring this world into darkness. You stopped him though, you helped."  
A figure appeared from out of the darkness, the figure of young Sora. He walked around the room and took a few glances at Kairi. Sora then moved over to the door, the door to the heart of the world.  
"Wonder what will happen if I open it?" Sora laughed maniacally. "Oh that's right, the world will be shrouded in darkness."  
"Noo!" pleaded Kairi. "I don't know what's going on, but I know you are better than this Sora. You are the keyblade master!"  
"Ohh foolish girl, you are so wrong. I'm not the keyblade master anymore, for you see it has now been changed, destiny has been rewritten." Sora said. "You see Kairi, you changed everything. You are going to make a difference, but you have to let go. You can't make a difference with me standing in your way, that's what I'm trying to show you."  
"I don't understand" Kairi said confused. "What is going on? Tell me"  
"How about I show you?" Sora said moving closer to the door. Sora looked back at Kairi, who stood there still confused. Suddenly Sora pulled open the door, releasing a huge rush of darkness out flooding the cave. Kairi got pushed out of the cave and was flying in air, darkness was all around her. She closed her eyes tight, unaware of what was ahead of her.  
  
Kairi gasped waking up next to the drawing in the cave. She must have fallen asleep and was unaware of the dream, no wait, nightmare she was having. She stood up still startled. What did these nightmares mean? What did her mother mean? How was she special? There were too many questions, and too few answers. Kairi wanted to know, she needed to know. She looked down at her watch; she must have been out for hours because it was already dinner time. She ran out of the cave and back onto the beach where a storm was approaching. There was no sign of her boat she used to get here, it must have floated out to sea. She then noticed that there were a few spare boats still tied up along the docks, borrowing one wouldn't hurt. *****  
Kairi closed the door to her house, she was soaked from being out in what now turned into a huge thunder storm pouring down rain. As the noise of the door slamming spread into the kitchen, her mother ran into the living room.  
"Kairi, where were you? I was worried sick! The school called and said you weren't there, then you never came home. What is going on?"  
Kairi looked at her mom, she didn't know what to say to make things better. She let out a sigh, then ran up the steps to her room. She got in plopping down onto her bed, she was thinking about everything. She needed the answers to these questions. What was really going on with these nightmares? They were telling Kairi something, preparing her for something to come. The only question is, what is coming? Kairi soon drifted off to sleep, unaware of the true power of the storm that brewed outside. It wasn't a regular storm; it was the same storm the night it all began. It was the same storm where Sora first obtained the keyblade. The question is no longer what was coming, the question now is, what is here? ***** 


End file.
